masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Exactor-class Battleship
The Exactor class Dreadnought is a series of Turian Dreadnoughts that pre-dated the Petolemaic War by a few decades, which served as one of the standard battleship designs of the Turian Fleet. Plans were made to construct 16 vessels of the class, but following the aftermath of the Petolemaic War, and the subsequent Shanxi Naval Treaty, construction of the remaining six incomplete vessels were postponed and altogether cancelled after the signing of the Treaty. Description This Turian battleship class was first produced in the early 2640s as part of a fleet expansion program for the Hierarchy Fleet. As of 2658 GS there has been several modifications and upgrade programs made to extend their operational life over the years. Lessons learned from the Krogan Rebellions were taken into account when the ship was still on the drawing board. Thus, vessels of the Exactor class dreadnoughts were heavily augmented with more fusion torch thrusters and an improved Drive Core. A trade-off in this design is the lighter alloy and smaller size for better handling and mobility. Although in performance, they are still generally inferior to the Skinnie Battleships they encountered in the Petolemaic War. Following the aftermath of the Petolemaiac War, combat experiences showed the need of warships equipped with with laser armaments as main offensive weapons become important. While ten of the Exactor class have been completed as Standard Dreadnought Battleships, because of the war, construction of the six remaining vessels were aborted. Initially, the Turians decided to convert the six incomplete vessels into Fast Battleships based on the war experience, in this form, they would have upgraded thrusters, improved top of the line fire control systems, and sensors, while making further compromises with armor. Only two were completed in this form before the Shanxi Naval Treaty once again disrupted their construction altogether. The four remaining hulls were scrapped altogether following the signing of the Treaty as part of the Turian compliance with it. Role and Capabilities Despite being one of the most modernized Dreadnought of the Citadel Navies of the pre-First Contact era, the Exactor class have started to show its age. Another factor is the experiences from the Petolemaic War against the technologically superior Skinnie Fast Battleships soon proved its limitations in mobility and protection, as the Turians soon found these vessels were woefully outclassed by the Petolemaic Fast Battleships in their protection and firepower. This placed the Exactor class in a difficult position, while the vessel was designed as a proper battleship, it lacked the firepower to goes toe to toe against the Gehenna-Class Super Dreadnoughts, and the mobile and alien John A Warden Battlecruisers of the Terrans. Sometimes around the aftermath of the 3rd Bug War, the Hierarchy revisited designs of the Exactor class once more and decided to convert six of the incomplete vessels into Fast Battleships. Plans were drawn up but only two vessels were completed in this form as the construction was once again postponed by the Shanxi Naval Conference. After the signing of the Treaty, the four remaining hulls were scrapped in accordance with its policies Sub-variants Valloran-class Fast Battleship The Valloran-class Fast Battleships comprised of two vessels designed as Dreadnought for the Turian navy. Originally, these ships were part of the Exactor class Dreadnought line but their construction was briefly suspended due to the outbreak of the Petolemaiac War. After the war, with the advancements in naval technology, the Exactor class soon found itself become unfit for retrofits. This was not the case with the incomplete vessels as their incomplete form allowed more alterations from the original design. By implementing more advanced technologies gathered from the research,These ships would received major reconstruction, Improved coolant heat sinks were added to increase their engine efficiency, while their secondary batteries were modified to fire at extended range and the usage of multiple MACs instead of single mounted spinal cannon. Due to the extensive modifications, progress was slow and in the end, only two vessels were completed. Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Military Category:Background Category:Ships Category:Turians